1. Field of Technology
This disclosure relates to computer devices, and more particularly to secure switches for accessing multiple computers.
2. Background
There are many situations in which users of computers need to access multiple computers. This may be between accessing a desktop computer for general work and a specific-purpose computer for access to particular programs, or accessing a remote computer while physically at a separate local computer. When the two computers are both local and physically accessible, this is not a problem. Users can physically move between the two machines, or use switch devices such as a conventional Keyboard-Video-Mouse (KVM) switch to toggle between different computers. When physical access to both systems is not desired or possible, additional access, security, and usability problems are raised.
Multiple solutions allow remote access from one computer to another. Remote access technology includes virtual private networking (VPN), virtual or remote desktops, or specific remote applications allow remote computing. These technologies typically rely on user authentication such as a username and password. Such security verifies that the person making access has the required access code, but does not verify it is that actual person or what device is being used for access. Additional security can be added such as biometric authentication or hardware authentication devices such as security USB dongles. This adds a second level of verification, but does not ensure the security of the device being used for access. Once access is established, local programs such as computer viruses or user misuse such as copying or printing may breach security of the remote computer. Applications may be run to lock down the local machine, including virus protection and device access control programs, but uses resources on the computer reducing computer performance available for the user, and is still vulnerable should any of the lock-down programs be compromised.